


In Her Sister's Shoes

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of early Dawn and Buffy as requested on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Sister's Shoes

Buffy pulled out the pink lacey material from the others. In her mind, she envisioned a  princess gown right down to the full hooped skirt. It would make the perfect costume. “Dawnie, wouldn’t this be perfect for Halloween?”  When she received no reply, she turned to find her younger sister staring out the window, daydreaming. “Dawn!”

Dawn blinked and turned listlessly towards Buffy. “What?”

“Don’t you think this would make the perfect princess gown?”

Dawn shrugged non-comitantly.

“Have you already picked out the fabric for your costume?”

Dawn answered with another shrug and a sigh.

“Dawn!” Buffy stomped her foot. “Mom, said we had to pick out the material for our costumes by the time she got back from the bank. Have you even started looking yet?”

“No! Why does it matter, I always have to wear one of your old costumes anyway.” Dawn angrily swiped away her tears. The last thing she wanted was to give Buffy the satisfaction of seeing her cry like a little baby.

Buffy blinked. She had noticed that Dawn always wore one of her old costumes but she had figured it was her little sister being an annoying copy cat. She never considered that maybe her sister hadn’t had a choice. “What would you like to go as?”

“Why? It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, if you could  be anything you wanted, what would you choose?”

Dawn sighed but recognized her sister’s stubborn look. Buffy was determined for some reason to torture her.  She and Buffy had watched Cinderella like a dozen times last weekend, and if she were honest, she would love to dress as Cinderella at the ball. “Cinderella,” she mumbled.

Buffy held the material up against her younger sister. The pink hues offset nicely against her complexion. All they’d have to do is braid her hair, make a tiara and put some glitter on a pair of flats and presto one Cinderella for Halloween. “Here, hold this. We need to find a tiara and shoes.”

Dawn blinked dumbfounded. “But, what about your costume?”

“Oh. I’m going to wear my new skating costume and go as a figure skater.”

“But, you’ve been talking all week about going as a princess.”

“Nah. The dress will look much better on you.” She half dragged her little sister to the other side of the fabric store where there were miscellaneous craft materials. “Do you think silver or gold for the tiara?”

“Uh, silver.”

“Yeah, me too. She grabbed a bag of cotton batting and a tiny bit of shiny silver material and piled it onto Dawn’s growing bundle.”

“Have you girls decided?” Joyce asked with a frown as she noticed only Dawn carrying anything.

“Yep.” Buffy grinned. “I’m going to go as a figure skater, so I can just wear one of my skating costumes. And Dawn is going to be the prettiest Cinderella.”

Dawn just nodded in agreement, still shocked at her older sister’s generosity.

Joyce smiled at both her daughters. Things had been a little tight financially so Hank had her on a tight budget and she hated that it would mean yet another Halloween of hand-me-downs for Dawn. Not only had the two girls solved her dilemma,  but they seemed united in purpose.  She took them to the register listening to them chatter happily about their costumes. She smiled to herself. Despite all their bickering, her two girls were quite remarkable.

**Author's Note:**

> Also fills the genprompt bingo fill for Empathy


End file.
